This invention relates to an improvement in a multistep stereospecific process for producing azetidinones which are useful as intermediates for preparing penems and carbapenems. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement in the stereospecific multistep process in which L-threonine is converted to an epoxyamide containing a specific nitrogen protecting group, lower alkoxyphenylmethyl, preferably ethoxyphenylmethyl, cyclizing to form an azetidinone, then readily removing the protecting group under mild acidic conditions.
In the multistep processes heretofore utilized L-threonine is converted to (2S, 3R)-2-bromo-3-hydroxybutyric acid as disclosed for example in Yanagisawa, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 24 No. 10, 1037 (1984) or Izumiya, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 26, 53 (1953). The (2S, 3R)-2-bromo-3-hydroxybutyric acid is converted to an epoxyamide. The epoxyamide is converted, by ring closure to an azetidinone in which the nitrogen is protected by a para-methoxyphenyl or a 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl group. The former N-protecting group can be removed by the method disclosed in Kronenthal et al., J. Org. Chem., 47, 2765 (1982), i.e. by use of ceric ammonium nitrate. Another means of removing that N-protecting group is by ozonolysis in ethyl acetate. The 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl group can be removed by use of potassium persulfate-dipotassium hydrogen phosphate in acetonitrile-water as disclosed by Huffman et al. J.A.C.S. 99, 2352 (1977). These prior art deprotection processes are difficult and expensive to conduct. There is thus a need for a nitrogen protecting group which is readily removable under relatively mild conditions producing high yields.